


A Pirate's Price

by MediocreMemory



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece involving Isabela and Fenris, their parting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Price

Fenris peered out at the black dots that gained on him and Isabela from the opposite side of the dock. The ship hid the stars and low moon on the horizon and he could barely make out the shape of the men. Four, he counted.

He remained quiet, even as Isabela went toward the men when they were a few yards away. Every word hit Fenris’ pointed ears with perfect clarity.

“Isabela, you’re early.”

“No, you’re late.”

“Half of one, half the other. Did you bring it?”

“…Yes, I… he’s right here.” there was hesitation in her voice.

What? Me?Fenris thought, straightening his back as Isabela peered over her shoulder at him.

“Good, there’s a large bounty on his head. We take him back to Tevinter we’ll be made men.”

Isabela nodded and moved back toward Fenris who was already reaching for his weapon. She gave him a wink before twin daggers came into her own hands.

Fenris had no time to spit at the Rivaini before she was on top of the men. He followed her in attack blindly- cutting down one of them in a heartbeat as she sliced the throat of another. After they trapped the third and downed him, Isabela turned her blade on the one she had been speaking to and forced him to the ground between her thighs.

“You whore!”

“Oooh, you didn’t actually think I’d turn him over for a mere hundred sovereigns, did you?”

“What do you want from me?”

“Your ship. And your crew.”

Fenris came to her side, he rage clear in his furrowed brow and crooked snarl. But still, he remained silent. The man beneath the pirate queen was losing his anger however, and replacing it with fear. An understood change with a dagger to his throat and the other inching down to his groin between her thighs.

“Alright! You can have them! Just spare me!”

Isabela smiled at the man maliciously before standing and sheathing her blades. “Wise choice. I’d get going if I were you.”

He didn’t wait a single moment before taking off into the city. There was no risk in it; Isabela would be long gone by the time they went looking for her and the guard wasn’t too keen on trusting the word of criminal scum like him- especially with Aveline in charge.

Isabela turned to face Fenris, grabbing a pouch from under her tunic, between her breasts, and tossed it to the elf. “That’s for you.”

As he caught it, the clink of coin sounded loudly from the rattling. The weight of it gave away a large amount within. It had to be enough for him to pay his way West as he wanted easily. But the idea was fleeting as he let it slipped from his hand and to the ground.

“Keep your damn money.” he growled before coming towards her, stopping a hair’s breadth away. “There will never be forgiveness for this.”

“But the plan worked! They wouldn’t have come that close without seeing you! It was the only way.”

“You nearly sold me out!”

“But I didn’t!”

“I trusted you and that’s how you repay me?!”

Isabela had no reply. It was a foul move on her end and she knew it. What did she expect? Hisgratitude? Her gaze fell on the sailed beast at the end of the pier. It was glorious and even with the lack of light she knew it was well-kept. She backed from him and slowly walked toward her prize.

“Best luck, Fenris.” she called back to him, purposely neglecting to recollect the coin. Her vision fogged lightly and she forced herself not to look back.

The price you pay for freedom… Isabela thought as she boarded the vessel. He may never forgive her, but then again, he would never meet her again.


End file.
